It's Like a Simple Game of Hunger
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Shelly didn't expect to survive, nor did she expect the price of her victory. Alphafemaleshipping. (Warning for Ilasgoc characterisation - OOC and character death)


Ilasgoc had an event a whilst ago, and I was talking to our Courtney and we were thinking; what if Shelly and Courtney were the last ones there? It's not meant to be totally accurate by the way. Please do be warned. The whole event was pretty much crack personalities in a serious event and serious roleplaying. With that, let's begin!

* * *

It was over. Team Dickhammer - a variety of alternates were used, such as Dickweeds or Dicknipples - were over. Archie laid face-first in the ground, his throat slit. Jesus' head had been separated from his body. Giovanni's body was by Shelly's feet, freshly killed. She pulled her greatsword out of Giovanni's chest, disgusted by the sight of blood on the blade. She hadn't killed anyone before this. It was an unsettling feeling, knowing she was a murderer. The canon sounded. Giovanni was officially dead.

Giovanni deserved it. He had _dared_ to kill Archer. By Shelly's standards, that was begging to die by her sword. She turned to face the executive's body and knelt down by it. When she bushed her hand against his forehead, his now-grey skin was already as cold as a rock. "Idiot," she muttered. The idiot always seemed to try and sacrifice himself for the benefit of his team, and this time, he had managed it. Among the Dickhammers were bodies Shelly didn't want to think about. Most of Team Archer was dead, as well. Most, except for one person.

"Courtney." Shelly turned around to face the other girl. She didn't expect to see what she saw. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Shock overcame Shelly, making her drop her sword with an echoing clank to the hard ground. Courtney had the claymore she had taken from the late Bugsy and held the point of the blade towards her chest. Her eyes were screwed shut, and didn't open them, not even when she knew Shelly was watching. Maybe she just didn't want to see the anger and surprise on her friend's - were they friends? - face.

"Put down the claymore," she said, trying to keep her voice even. Courtney shook her head.  
"One of us should win." Those words struck something in her heart. She had grown sick of seeing people sacrifice themselves or get killed over such a pointless and ugly game, over and over again. Courtney was her last friend; why did she have to be taken away, as well?  
"Why can't it be you?" Shelly asked, taking a step forward to try and get the claymore away. She had other ideas, taking a step back.  
"You've got stuff to go back to. And if you don't win, then I'll have nothing left," Courtney said. Shelly kept trying to take a step forward, which only resulted in Courtney backing up away until she hit a wall.  
"Don't be stupid. Put down the damn weapon." She was close to the other, close enough to grab the claymore by the handle. Her grip was iron-tight; there was no way she was going to let go.  
"Shelly, come on. Let's be serious; who gives a shit about me?"  
"I do."  
Courtney's eyes flickered open at that point, and gave the other girl a small smile. "I give a shit about you, too. That's why I have to do this."

With the iron grip Courtney had, if Shelly pulled too hard and let go, she would have surely died. Carefully, she released her grip. Instead, her hands cupped Courtney's cheeks and brought her face close to her own, their foreheads eventually pressing against the other's. Courtney bit her lip. This was her last chance to say what she needed to say.

"Shelly," she began. She had to swallow back the nerves. "I love you." Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, tears which were promptly and gently wiped away by Shelly with a sad smile.  
"Don't cry now, you'll set me off." Shelly was determined to be strong. Not once during this time had she been weak, so why start?  
Courtney leaned the rest of her face in closer, but stopped. "Can I...?"  
Shelly nodded. "Yeah."

If they could have had it their way, it would never have happened so soon. They would have taken months, dancing around this topic, brushing against it but never quite getting there. But now was the only time they had, and even then, it was not that great of a time.

Courtney brushed her lips against Shelly's, nervous and unsure. There was no need to be; she wouldn't have seen her again. Shelly tilted her head a little to stop their noses from bumping awkwardly, before pressing her own lips against Courtney's quite firmly. Taken aback but quite pleased with this, the slightly smaller girl shut her eyes. Though the kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, to her, it had felt like a lifetime.

"Thank you, Shelly. For everything."

Without a word or a warning, Courtney had forced the claymore through her ribs and through to her heart, taking a sharp intake of breath. She had managed it. Her legs grew weak and gave in under her, but Shelly was there to catch her. She grabbed the sword and pulled it right out of her. After all, if the blood left sooner, her suffering would end sooner, too.

Her feelings were desperately trying to come out, sitting on the tip of her tongue. But her pride and strength stopped her. But, by the smile Courtney was giving Shelly, she guessed she probably knew. Unable to keep both of them standing for much longer, she dropped to her knees. Her gaze never wavered from Courtney's, holding her as close as possible.

Shelly could feel her heartbeat slowing down, her breathing slowing down, and her body growing limp. "I lo- ...I like you." Though the words didn't exactly convey her feelings, they were still more out there than she thought they would be. With those simple words, Courtney's breathing stopped. Her heart stopped. Her body was growing colder. The canon boomed.

That was it. That was when Shelly decided she would allow herself to break. It started off as stifled sobs, but they grew at an alarming rate. She let out sobs she never thought she could have. Her body bent over Courtney's, letting the large tears fall. Shelly had lost everyone she loved. All of her friends were dead; either through suicide or through another tribute.

'_Ladies and gentlemen..._'

She couldn't stop. Once the sobs started, they wouldn't stop. She never cried, not even when it came to her own family. But she felt like she had lost everything, all at the hands of this disgusting 'game'.

'_...the winner of this year's Hunger Games is..._'

No, it didn't deserve to be called a game. What kind of sick person would even call it a game? There was nothing fun about this, not in the slightest! The sobs became harder, all of the memories coming back. Her friends; Archer, Blue, Mira, Courtney, Alberto, Tabitha. They were all killed because of this.

'_...Shelly!_'  
"And who gives a shit?!" she screamed up to the sky. It was a miracle she stopped sobbing for long enough.

She wasn't a winner. She had lost.


End file.
